


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Let Your Heart be Light

by yerdua



Series: Merry Christmas, Darling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Heaven, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Weasleys was something Harry always looked forward to. Escaping school, getting away from Malfoy, evading all his troubles for <i>two whole weeks.</i> All the pressures of plotting Quidditch games and completing Potions homework dissipated in the warm air of family and food.</p><p>Christmas with the Weasley's after Fred had died was something Harry didn't look forward to.</p><p>
  <i>(December 22, Family)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Let Your Heart be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment, woohoo

Christmas with the Weasleys was something Harry always looked forward to. Escaping school, getting away from Malfoy, evading all his troubles for _two whole weeks_. All the pressures of plotting Quidditch games and completing Potions homework dissipated in the warm air of family and food. 

Christmas with the Weasley's after Fred had died was something Harry didn't look forward to.

There was no Celestina Warbeck moaning from the record player, no anti-explosive indoor firework shows, no gathering around the fireplace to gossip about Fleur and Bill's new baby, no unauthorized extreme-outdoors Quidditch. The group of family and friends just sat in front of the window, watching the snow fall and observing Crookshanks' attempts to catch snowflakes. There was no sound but that of silence.

George couldn't take it. They called _this_ Christmas? He looked to his right, preparing to share a look with his twin brother that said 'Right, let's get this show on the road and get people moving' but then _oh_ , he remembered.He decided to push aside all his melancholy, standing up as people turned their heads in his direction.

"What's the matter with us? We're the _Weasleys_. We love Christmas, we feed off it. And for the first time in forever," George choked, pulling at his chunky sweater. "we're…somewhat complete. Bill and Fleur are here. So's Charlie, and even bleeding _Percy_ made it. He's even brought an amazing girl over, and I still don't understand why she's decided to be with him; bless your soul, Audrey."

"Point is, Fred wouldn't want this. He'd _hate_ this, he'd hate all of us. So what do you say? Let's make good ol' Freddie happy and have ourselves a merry little Christmas?"

Molly Weasley burst into tears, burying her face in her palms. The room was silent, but the Christmas spirit slowly returning to Little Whinging was evident. Percy stood up, nodding violently and causing his horn-rimmed glasses slide up and down his nose. "Come on. Let's have Christmas."

 

\--

Two hours later, the assortment of kin were seated at the dining table, spitting out pudding and clutching at their stomachs as Charlie attempted to turn his hair–or lack thereof–back to normal. "Alright, Bill, it's quite funny! Now give me my hair back!" he howled, arms covering his bald scalp. 

George grinned up at the ceiling and winked, as though he could see through the cracking barrier and straight into the heavens. _"Merry Christmas, Gred."_ he thought serenely, then letting loose another roar of laughter as Bill returned Charlie's hair back on his head, backwards. 

 

\-- 

Fred grinned down at his twin, shedding a joyful tear. It landed just outside of Little Whinging, in the form of a snowflake. He turned around, walking down the hallway and admiring Heaven's festive choice of Christmas decorations. He opened the big wooden door, entering the buzzing dining room. Seated there were Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Dumbledore, along with the rest of his friends who had died at Voldemort's hands. "Come, Fred. We've already started dessert while you were in the restroom. Would you like some acid pops?" inquired Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.


End file.
